fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Benny Koopa
Benny Koopa, the eccentric nephew of Kammy Koopa, is a Magikoopa who appears in Paper Mario: Platinum as a boss. He sports sunglasses, wears golden robes, and has an all around bad attitude, even towards Bowser (whom he calls ''Bozo, ''and while Bowser believes it to be intentional, getting angry, Benny actually thinks Bowser's name is Bozo.) Benny also seems to have a soft spot for his Aunt Kammy, obeying her no matter what, claiming he gets his smarts from her side of the family. History Benny Koopa first appears in Paper Mario: Platinum, when, during an intermission between Chapters 3 and 4, Kammy informs Bowser of her nephew coming to stay with them for a while, and warns Bowser of Benny's bad attitude, though saying that deep inside he has a heart of gold. Bowser, laughing it off, soon gets the smile wiped off his face as Benny comes crashing through a large, ornate window on his broomstick, to an angry Bowser, who claimed it was very expensive. Benny introduces himself rudely, and once he hears Bowser's name, he calls him Bozo ''(though he actually thinks it's Bowser's name). ''Bowser, in a rage, tries to attack Benny, but Kammy intervenes. Benny whines for a moment and runs off in fury. Later on, Bowser and Kammy discover that Benny ran off, ko'ing several of Bowser's own troops, and destroying another window, leaving a humorously rude note explaining that he had left to find a new home for a while until "Bozo" accepted him... ...In Chapter 4, Mario and party investigate an area that has a special box that can be opened with the Platinum Key, which happens to be a very, very large house called '''Rosethorn Manor. '''Upon approaching the manor, the two rich toads who previously occupied the house dashed out in fear, explaining that there was an evil Magikoopa taking things and taking up residency in their home, which happened to be none other than Benny Koopa himself, as Mario and company meets him inside. He casts a wicked spell, turning the manor into his own world for Mario to navigate through. Eventually, Mario defeats all of the Magikoopa's underlings he summoned, solved his puzzles, and confronted Benny at last in the strangely transformed master bedroom, where he had been holding onto a Platinum Box, trying to jinx it open. He discovers that Mario must have the key to opening it, and engages him in a boss fight. When he is finally defeated, he yells out, swirls into a living tornado, reversing all of his magic as it is sucked into his tornado-state. He then soars into the sky, still in tornado-form, spinning uncontrollably into the air as he disappears into the sky and a star is shown with a twinkle. Powers and Abilities Though he made his own alternate dimension for Mario to navigate with his magic, he is still a formidable opponent in his boss battle. What he lacks in age, he definitely makes up for in magical ability; his own Aunt Kammy explains that he might even be more powerful than her. He is able to summon the usual magical Magikoopa blast, and is also able to conjure blue fire to attack and even protect himself. He can heal up to 5 HP, and even boost his attack by two points, and if it added on to his special move, he would be able to do a whopping 10 damage. He is likely even the toughest Magikoopa fought in the Paper Mario series. Personality Benny Koopa is a whiny, egotistical troublemaker. Kammy Koopa, technically his parental figure, sees him as "misunderstood", and will always step in front of him if he is in danger (especially from Bowser). The characters he comes in contact with all question his sunglasses. He also seems to enjoy bullying others, as he taunts Mario and his party, Bowser, and perhaps the two rich toads he sent screaming out of the manor. The only person he seems to care about is Kammy, as he leaves in his note, "Love 'ya, Aunt Kammy!" Several of his catchphrases are relating to his outfit, or his exclamation, "What the Koopasta?!" when something is wrong. Quotes Pictures Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopas